I Won't Leave You
by Snicket-chan
Summary: When the Doctor finally finds a way to get back to his universe, he has something to tell Ditzy, but he can't for both of their sakes. So, the Doctor leaves, without the Doctor knowing the a grey mare by the name of Ditzy Doo has snuck onto TARDIS, unwilling to leave her Doctor. How will the Doctor react? How will Ditzy cope with being a human? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
"Doctor, Doctor!" Ditzy Doo ran at the chestnut stallion at full gallop.

"Yes, Ditz-whoa!" Ditzy collided with the Doctor and was now sprawled on the ground with him.

"Doctor!" She repeated.

"Yes?" He slowly removed himself from the blonde mare and stood.

Ditzy stood as well. "Doctor, Twilight found a spell to get you back to your universe." She informed him.

The Doctor stared at Ditzy for a moment in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, it's a spell!" Ditzy said, exasperated.

"That's wonderful news, Ditzy!"

"Ditzy!" Twilight Sparkle's voice rang out as she approached the two. The purple unicorn glared at Ditzy. "Don't run off so fast."

"Sorry, Twi..."

"So, I'm guessing she already told you then, Doctor?" Twilight asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "It's wonderful, really." He smiled. "Thank you, Twilight."

"It's such a simple spell, but one that Princess Celestia had to search for, so...yes." Twilight cleared her throat. "Should we do it then?"

"What about the TARDIS?"

"Well, get in it, and I can do both..."

"Right of course!"

The trio walked quickly to the TARDIS, a grin on the Doctor's face the whole time. "I can't believe it..." He smiled.

"Doctor..." Ditzy said. Her voice was meek and scared.

"Thank you again, Twilight."

"Doctor." Ditzy said again, a bit louder.

"Are you ready then?"

"Doctor!" Ditzy cried, tears in her golden eyes.

"Ditzy, what's the- oh..." The Doctor trotted over to the mare and gave her a hug. "Ditzy, you'll be fine with out me..."

"No...no I won't, Doctor... Nopony else likes me. They all think I'm some stupid klutz cause of my eyes. My stupid wall-eyes..." Her voice cracked. "You're my only friend, Doctor, please don't leave me..."

"Ditzy Doo, look at me." The Doctor tilted up her chin so she'd look at him. "Your eyes are beautiful. Golden like the sun and shining. I'll miss you very much, Ditzy, but I must go..."

"Doctor, please...!"

"Ditzy, I'm sorry...I have to go." The Doctor grimaced and kissed her forehead. He couldn't tell the sweet grey mare all he wanted to. Over the time of having her as a companion, he'd grown to have strong feelings for her. The Doctor just wanted to tell Ditzy he loved her and kiss her until they both passed out, but he couldn't do that to her... She'd grow old, and he'd just keep on regenerating.

The Doctor sighed. "You've been a lovely companion..." He smiled weakly and opened his mouth to say another thing, but Ditzy pulled away harshly from him.

"No! If...if you can't see how much I need you, then I won't be here when you leave!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Doctor..." Ditzy ran off, passing the TARDIS.

"Ditzy, wait!" The Doctor cried, but she was gone. "I can't leave this way...she doesn't know how much I..."

"Doctor, our opportunity is fading!" Twilight said hurriedly. "It's now or never!"

The Doctor shoved his feelings aside and opened up the door of the TARDIS, stepping inside. "Thank you, Twilight, you've been a wonderful friend..."

"You too, Doctor?"

"Oh, and Twilight?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Tell Ditzy that...that I love her...I wanted to tell her but-"

"I understand Doctor, and I will."

"Thank you, Miss Sparkle. Goodbye."

"Bye, Doctor..."

The Doctor shut and locked the TARDIS door, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He slowly lay down on the floor and shut his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Little did he know that hidden behind wires and boxes, lay a sleeping grey mare who just couldn't bear saying goodbye to her Doctor.

...

Yes, I'm working on Something Strange too. This'll be short. I just...needed this out of my brains.  
-Snicket.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! Sorry for leaving all of you lovlies hanging. I went through some really rough stuff, but every time I saw that one of you followed, favorited, or reviewed, I felt a little bit better. I'm still going through some crap, but you guys all deserve the next chapter of this silly little thing. Well, enjoy :)_ _ALSO; I'm starting this chapter when they fall asleep. I figured it needed more story. Enjoy! (again)_

* * *

The Doctor could feel his eyes closing. This must have been an effect of Twilight's spell. No matter, he'd wake up and be his old self again! That was rather exciting, though he couldn't shake the feeling of regret in knowing he'd left Ditzy in the state he had. The Doctor scolded himself. This was why he couldn't fall in love! Not with another alien, not with a companion, not with anyone. They'd only be hurt by him. The Doctor slowly slipped into a troubled sleep.

Ditzy looked around the cabin of the TARDIS She truly loved it in the spaceship and normally felt at peace here with the Doctor by her side. However, the Doctor wasn't here next to her this time around and he shivered in her hiding space. She felt very out of place, a plain grey mare in a fantastic alien spacecraft. Ditzy frowned. She knew the Doctor was original human in appearance, and Lyra often talked about humans and their...hands. However, Ditzy had no clue what to expect, and if the spell would even effect her. She shrugged silently and fell asleep.

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw he was on the floor of the TARDIS. He stood and was instantly surprised to see that he rose much higher than normal. He slowly looked down to see his feet clad with red converse. He grinned a huge smile and traversed his gaze to his now hands, wiggling his long fingers. The Doctor's hands rose to his face, feeling eyes, ears, nose, a now, and hair. He spun around, searching for a tail, but saw none.

The brown-haired man was now back in his blue suit and brown trench coat accompanied with his glasses and signature red converse. He reached into his coat's pocket and his smile just grew larger to find his sonic screwdriver in there, now completely useable with his regained hands. "Haha, brilliant!" The Doctor ran to the controls of the TARDIS. "Absolutely brilliant! Twilight, you brilliant mare!" His blue eyes sparkled. He saw his reflection in the shiny surface of the TARDIS controls. The Doctor's mouth gaped a bit when he saw his once brown eyes had turned an astonishing shade of blue. The spell must have acted as a sort of regeneration. He shrugged and his smile returned. "Oh, wow... Ditzy!" He caled, not remembering what had happened for a moment. "Ditzy, look at me-!" The realization of leaving her swept over him. "Oh...Ditzy..." He whispered.

The Doctor's happy smile turned into a frown as he remember the decision to accept Twilight's spell instead of going after his companion. His beloved companion. Poor Ditzy...she had been right, she wasn't exactly friends with anyone else, as everyone saw her as strange. He tried to comfort his heavy conscious with the thought that everyone would learn quickly to love Ditzy...the way he loves her. The Doctor doesn't normally cry of course, but he figured it would be okay this time around, seeing as he just ran away. Again. But this time, he ran away from the one thing in this world that made him happy beyond belief. So, just this once, the stong and brave Doctor just let the tears fall.

* * *

_Don't worry, lovely readers! Ditzy will be back next chapter, but she's awfully sleepy. Poor Doctor, he hasn't felt this way in a long while. Not since...dare I say it? Not since Rose Tyler, of course._

_Next chapter will probably be out in five to seven days. And don't say this chapter was short! Word count wise, it was actually long, but dialogue wise, it was tiny haha. Well, see you next chapter, lovlies 3_


End file.
